Heavenly☆Star Pretty Cure
is a Pretty Cure fanseries created by Cure Ageha. The series' theme is constellation. Story The World of Stars, Uranometria was once a peaceful place where all the Star Deities lived together in harmony under the guidance of the Council of the Zodiacs. It all changed when Virgo, the head of House of the Maiden as well as a member of the Council, suddenly vanished without trace. Everyone looked and looked for her, but they couldn't find her anywhere. Bad rumors regarding her and the Council started spreading as time passed by and slowly but surely, it caused the downfall of Uranometria. The trust among the deities were severed as people began suspecting each other. The houses broke down into factions and started opposing each others. Uranometria fell into chaos, and in consequence, the stars in the human world started losing their shine. 18 years after Virgo's disappearance, when all hope to find her had gone, the Council suddenly sensed a strong light power similar to hers coming from Geometria, the human world. Leo, head of the House of Lion, then sent out his son Regulus to the human world to look into it. Much to everyone's surprise, what they found in the human world wasn't Virgo herself but a young girl named Hoshigawa Otome who bore striking resemblance to her. Characters Pretty Cure Team * A calm, soft-spoken 13 years old girl. She is very effeminate and fancies cute stuffs. She acts quite mature for her age; very skilled at cooking and doing house chores. This is mostly because mother has passed away when she was still a baby and since then she lives with her father by the two of them. On her 13th birthday, an evil group suddenly attacks her house and it triggers the awakening of the light power within her. Upon her meeting with Regulus and Polaris, she then learns that her mother is actually Virgo and that she has inherited her power. Her alter ego is and her theme color is periwinkle blue. She is voiced by Komiya Arisa. * a.k.a. The son of Leo as well as a prominent member of the House of the Lion. He is very prideful and has a straightforward personality. His character sometimes leads him to discourse with people who don't share the same opinion as him. He takes his mission seriously. He was sent to Geometria to find Virgo, but met Otome instead. Since then he's been taking care of her as her "senior", both as a star deity and a warrior. His alter ego is and his theme color is reddish orange. He is voiced by KENN. * a.k.a. One half of the infamous "mischievous twins" from the House of the Twins. She is very playful and charming, which makes her easily loved. She hides her sly traits behind friendly smile and tricks people around her. She and her brother Cast went to Geometria following Reg. Unlike Reg, they took their leave without permission and cause a lot of troubles. Her alter ego is and her theme color is teal. She is voiced by Suzuki Aina. * a.k.a. The other half of the Gemini Twins. He is a lot more sullen and unsociable compared to his sister. Nevertheless they get along really well and he serves as the brain of their mischievous plans and pranks. He and Reg get into fight a lot due to their personality. His alter ego is and his theme color is navy blue. He is voiced by Fukuyama Jun. Star Fairies * Polaris is a newborn silver star fairy who serves as Reg's companion. He has a unique power to travel between worlds. He is still very childlike and loves learning new things. He gets along really well with Otome and regards her as a big sister figure. His full name is . * Guardian of the Southern Cross. She is the only fairy who holds the power to cross worlds beside Polaris. Acrux is golden star fairy who is said to be very old. There is also a rumor that says she was once a warrior too, but no one can confirm if the claim is true or not. Lux and Cast somehow managed to trick her and had her help them to cross over to Geometria. Uranometria * Virgo / Hoshigawa Kirari Head of the House of the Maiden and also Otome's biological mother. Otome was told that she had died in an accident, but everything about her is complete mystery. * Leo Head of the House of the Lion. He sent out his son to Geometria in hope to learn something about Virgo's disappearance. * Aries Head of the House of the Ram and also the leader of the Council. Unlike Leo, he suspected Virgo for having betrayed Uranometria. Their different opinions caused friction in the Council. * Gemini Head of the house of the Twins. He constantly worries about his children, who slip away to Geometria without his permission. Unlike their sons, he and Leo are on friendly terms. * Aquarius Head of the House of the Water Bearer. She is known to be very "unique", while some other believe that she's just simply a crazy old hag. She is one of a few people who believe in Virgo and supports Leo. * Taurus Head of the House of the Bull. He's also close friend of Leo and supports him. * Aldebaran Tauri Daughter of Taurus. She was sent to aid Reg on his mission by posing as his legal guardian in Geometria. * Pi Arietis A lesser member of the House of the Ram. She ran away from her house and somehow got stranded away to Geometria. * Deneb Cygni Member of the House of the Swan. He seeks for the Pretty Cure's help to find his missing friends, Altair and Vega. Geometria * Hoshigawa Haruto Otome's father. He works as an astronomer and works in an observatory. He met Virgo 18 years prior to the story and the two fell in love with each other. He stays loyal to her even after her supposed death and raises Otome as a single parent. * Aizawa Niko Otome's best friend who later develops a crush on Regulus. * Ryuusei A boy whom Lux befriends during her visit to Geometria. His friendship with Lux causes friction between the twins. Dark Matter * Argonavis Captain of Dark Matter. He was once the head of the largest house in Uranometria, the House of the Ship, until the house was disbanded. Since then he bears grudge toward Uranometria and began hatching plans to bring it into ruin. * Hikoboshi A former star deity who fell in love with member of different house, thus resulting in tragic, star-crossed relationship. He decided to betray his house and went to Dark Matter so that he could be together with his lover. * Orihime Hikoboshi's soulmate who followed his path and joined Dark Matter together with him. * Hebitsukai A young man who harbors strong resentment towards the Council for shunning away his house. He made an agreement with Argonavis that if he helped out in bringing down the Council, the former would allow his house to be one of the new leaders of the reformed Uranometria. *'Lost Stars' Monsters that work under Dark Matter. They were once star deities who had long forgotten about their own name and shaped. **'Aranea' A lost star that serves as Snake's direct underling. Items * Star Compass - transformation item which allows Otome and her friends to transform into Pretty Cure. Each compass is adorned with symbol of their respective house. Locations * is a magical world where the Star Deities live. The Star Deities bear the duty to protect the stars' blessing, making sure their light shines through the night. These deities live together in groups that are formed based on the constellations, and each "house" is led by a head who has the most power and gets the honor to bear their constellation's name. Among them, exist 12 strongest deities called the Council of the Zodiacs who rules over Uranometria. * a term used by Uranian to refer the human world. Trivia * Heavenly☆Star Pretty Cure was originally called Stellar Pretty Cure. * The Uranian cures bear the same cure names with their civilian names. * The Uranian civilian names work more like "titles" that can be passed down to the next generation. ** For example, Regulus will be called "Leo" once he inherits the head position from the current Leo, and his future child will be named Regulus in his stead. ** All of the future house head are named after the constellation's brightest star, indicating their important position in the house. ** Due to their unique nature, Gemini is the only house who bears two successors instead of one. ** The successor doesn't have to be a biological child of the current head. Gallery Category:Fan Series